Talk:Vladimir Lem's Mercedes-Benz
whats the point of this page? could we simply not put on vlads page, that he drives a black mercedes? come on people, concentrate on more importent pages... : What is "important", is very subjective. While a mention of the Mercedes should indeed be placed on Vlad's page, this specific article would be dedicated to describing the car and its role in the games. As you can see, the page is merely a stub right now, and more would be added with time. Exploring minor things of the universe, that would elsewhere (e.g. Wikipedia) not be accepted, is one of the key ideas behind a fan wiki. There is no overinclusiveness here. --TheBearPaw 10:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) subjective? this wiki is missing more important pages than any other, thats why im here helping. most level pages dont exist and you cant say they are less important than 'Vlad's car is a black Mercedes-Benz W112 . It's driven by Vladimir Lem and one of his men. It has "VODKA" written on its licence plates' no wikia ever gives peoples vehicles their own page (unless the vehicle has a major role). not even grand theft wiki has pages about peoples vehicles and thats a driving game. and that wiki is way better detailed than this one. do you think max's jacket deserves its own page? or how about an article on the window max broke during the million dollar question? more will be added in time???? what more is there to say? 'its a car. it has 4 wheels. it has an engine. it has windows. it has tires...' : I think you are overreacting, the vehicle was featured in a few missions and not only as a decoration, but as a plot device. It was speeding from some thugs in at least one if my memory serves right. Max was given a ride in another. Although the info about the car could technically be added to Vlad's page, it might require a substantial section, why not make it a separate article? I mean, we might describe the plot of the whole game in just one page, but we go deeper and create articles for separate mission chapters. Why? This is a Max Payne Wiki, we explore all things Max Payne in depth. Sure, a broken window is too much to warrant its own page, one has to draw a line of where the overinclusiveness begins, but you do have a point that for different people it might be drawn at some different level. With this here car, though, I believe even you yourself do not consider it to be equal to a broken window. :Max's jacket you say? Well, it is an iconic piece of his attire, but I guess I'd rather describe it in the appropriate section of the character's page. However, imagine someone getting hold of some information about the jacket's elaborate design process, or 'bout how influential it became, how parodied it was in some media creation, etc. Then, sure, its own page may then be created. :The fact is, you seem to bully other editors about their additions, directing them to do something else. Please do continue to add to the wiki what you consider to be relevant but refrain from chastising other viable edits. If someone wants to write about Vlad's car, why not? It is a part of the Max Payne universe. : Btw, since you started using examples from other wikis, don't forget to sign you posts, everyone does that in the other wikis. --TheBearPaw 22:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) want some cheese with that whine? this wiki is very poorly detailed. only 1/3 of the levels have pages and half of that third are "stubs". its understandable to detail and decorate wikis with minor things and making them so clear, but not when theres so many big things missing. there wasnt even a page on aesir corporation before i made one. the most important organization in the first game and the movie, how could it not have existed? oh well, instead of writing about the foundation of the ''entire ''series, lets create a 2 line page about a black merc. and about the signing, i know, but i just dont usually bother because its clear whos posting and if its not, then its not relevent.